disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Electra (Sofia the First)
Electra is Prince Hugo's second flying horse, who appeared in the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. Role in the Series She made her debut appearance in the episode "The Flying Crown" where she was Prince Hugo's horse for the Flying Derby Championship after James hurt his wrist. According to Minimus, she comes from a long line of derby champions. It is shown at this point he has a secret crush on her when he says how perfect she is and gets so nervous around her. Electra took an instant shine to Sofia but not to Minimus, who annoyed her to no end with his attempts to smooth talk her. After the Junior Knights arrived, Electra did her best to win the race Hugo challenged Squire Vaughan to but she failed and both she and her master showed annoyance for the Junior Knights. After Sofia unintentionally hurt Hugo's feelings by singing the Royal Prep cheer to cheer him up, she was concerned about what she'd said and Electra told her that she did not say anything wrong and that singing the cheer to him was what made the young prince so upset. Electra told the young princess that everyone in Hugo's family had heard it but not him, which was enough for Sofia to realize the true reason for Hugo's personality. The next day, Sofia tried to help Hugo learn the Flying Slingshot, but the foolish prince insisted on having Sofia sling him despite knowing how small she is. Because Sofia is so small, she was only strong enough to fling Hugo off his saddle and into the haystacks and the RPA fountain. After being flung all over the race course and having his buttons pushed by his older brother, Axel, Hugo was so frustrated that he quit and stormed off. Electra was furious with Hugo and told Sofia and Minimus that Hugo's biggest problem is that he is a good rider but a poor teammate which is why he's never lived up to his family's legacy and never became the champion he's always wanted to be. To get Hugo to really understand what it means to be a true Flying Derby champion, Sofia asked James to get the crowd to sing the Royal Prep cheer for her and Hugo. While the crowd was singing the cheer for Royal Prep's riders, Electra had Hugo's team jersey in her mouth. When Hugo finally understood the true meaning of team spirit, Electra happily gave him his jersey back, and they were ready to ride and together they won the Flying Crown and became friends. Electra also became kinder to Minimus and became friends with him. Trivia *Electra is the second flying horse ridden by Prince Hugo. The first horse Hugo had ridden was a big black horse in "Just One of the Princes". *Electra made a brief appearance in the beginning of "The Secret Library" along with Hugo. Gallery Electra laughing.png|Electra laughing The-Flying-Crown-36.png The-Flying-Crown-2.jpg|Meeting Minimus The-Flying-Crown-27.png|Sofia and Electra feeling bad for Hugo The-Flying-Crown-29.png The-Flying-Crown-30.png The-Flying-Crown-35.png|"So what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" The-Flying-Crown-38.png The-Flying-Crown-39.png|"But it won't be the last." Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pegasi Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters